Damian Stone (Earth-2104)
In an alternate dystopian future, young college freshman Damian Stone becomes the new Spider-Man, living the legacy of Peter Parker. Full History Early life Born on August the fourth, in Detroit, Michigan, Damian Henry Stone was born to teacher Danny Stone, and his wife, Jen, who was a scientist. He was raised by the two along with his older brother Adam. His life was fairly average, until he was around 8 years old. At that time, his father became an abusive drunk after getting fired from his job, and other incidents. Eventually, after many fuelled arguments, because of Danny spending too little time with his family, becoming violent around others, and possibly sleeping with another woman or two, Jen divorced Danny, and the boys went to spend their mother. In the middle of Damian's junior year in High School, his mother passed away after a years long battle with brain cancer. This shocked everyone in the family. Damian was sad and angered that his mother had to die now, because he felt that she never deserved to die. But, Danny, now living in a poor apartment, became utterly depressed by the news, even though he's never seen her in years, and drank even heavier than before, and Adam became so depressed, that he had to take antidepressant pills, because he just could not forget about his mother dying. Becoming Spider-Man It was a few months since Damian had graduated High School. His grades were going great. Although he was not even close to being the most popular student in Empire State University, he just had enough friends to talk to. He has even moved from his uncle and aunt's house (the place he had to live after his mother's death) to a new apartment! Life was great... Until one day... In an October afternoon, he had attended a scientific expo, that was all about showing genetically enhanced versions of animals, like bats and spiders, that were secretly used to create some sort of "super soldier", based on animal-based heroes like the original Spider-Man and Wolverine. Although Damian did not want to go, he was forced to go by his older brother, who had inherited his mother's interest in scientific studies. Adam persuaded his little brother to go because he felt that Damian should learn more about science, since he was never that good in science. Damian was never a big fan of science, preferring art and technology. In the expo, he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider in his neck. He did not feel more than just a little pinch. For a second, he thought that he was pinched by one of the college's biggest jocks, until he noticed the spider creature dead on the ground. He went on about his day until he returned to his apartment. He started to feel ill. He felt his teeth hurt, his wrist itch, and the bottom of his fingers tingle, as well as his vision blurring and his head hurting, and his stomach aching. He began to have fears of dying, or becoming some sort of creature. He picked up his phone to call an ambulance, but before he could dial '911', he suddenly passed out. He suffered a terrible nightmare. He was in the middle of a dark jungle. He saw a huge amount of webs everywhere in the jungle. After walking around the jungle, fearing for his life, he suddenly heard hearing in the leaves. When he opened the leaves, a giant spider popped out and frightened the poor young man. As Damian tried to run as fast as he can, the enormous spider caught him with its webs. Damian was stuck in a giant web in between two trees. As he was trying to escape, the spider pierced through his chest with its ginormous fangs, ending the terrible dream. Damian woke up, feeling different. He did not feel sick. He felt great. Better than usual. But when waking up, he noticed a bunch of small scratches in his pillow. He looked at his fingers, and he noticed razor sharp talons. He also noticed fangs, similar to those of a vampire. He was worried that something was happening to him, that he was becoming a mutant. He knew that his brother hated mutants and vigilantes. However, after about half an hour, he was able to retract his fangs and talons. He was happy now to go back to his normal life for a little while more. (TO BE CONTINUED...) The villains The Hobgoblin Things get complicated... The Avengers and X-Men The Six Venom and Carnage Powers and abilities Personality Damian Stone himself is a likeable guy, who keeps a good smile that would attract the ladies. He is charming, and although he is shy and awkward sometimes, he is able to flirt with whoever girl he wants. He also has a deadpan sense of humour, which is shown in his snarky comments that he uses a lot of the time. As Spider-Man, he still uses his usual cold sarcastic brand of jokes, depending on how he feels or how serious a situation is. If he is in a good mood and/or the situation is not overly serious, he does make cold remarks against his enemies, but if he is in a bad mood and?or the situation is very serious, he would talk much. He would most of the time be a silent hunter, who cracks a joke or two on occasion. Sometimes, he can also intimidate his opponents deliberately, "just to scare them out of their fucking minds to the point that they won't do anything bad again". Damian can be very gullible and hot headed, and even brash at times. Sometimes, he jumps to angry conclusions too early, before the enemy is even stopped. He often does not think before doing. Damian does have a short temper. He is a very scary person to be around when angry, as, even before the transformation, he has attacked people accidently who have pissed him off. He tries to keep it in check, because he does not want to hurt people anymore, but that does not mean that he cannot become a monster when enraged. He can also be brooding, and wanting to be alone. Notes and trivia Category:Created by NewMU Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Brown Hair Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Original Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Driving Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Danger Intuition Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Healing Factor Category:Organic Webbing Category:Artists Category:Interrogation Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Claws Category:Claw Retraction Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Single Characters Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Americans Category:Adhesion Category:Intuitive Aptitude